Kal Effect
by sjcwales
Summary: In 2009 Clark Kent also known as Kal-El of Krypton died burying himself a mile underground along with the beast known as doomsday. Now 172 years later he returns to a changed world on the brink of a war that nobody believes is coming. But this war he will not fight alone. (Non-Slash)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer – I do not own Smallville or Mass Effect nor any of its Characters. Just doing this for fun.

**Rating:** M

**Summary**:

In 2009 Clark Kent also known as Kal-El of Krypton died burying himself a mile underground along with the beast known as doomsday. Now 172 years later he returns to a changed world on the brink of a war that nobody believes is coming. But this war he will not fight alone.

##########################################################################################################################

**Kal Effect**

**Prologue**

_=Journal of Kal-El of Krypton - 2181=_

_For a hundred and seventy two years I have slept while the world around me continued to change. Everyone I knew is now gone and I am alone, my greatest fear has become a reality. Chloe, Lois, Lana, Oliver and my mother are all long dead, hell I would give almost anything just to hear Lex's voice right about now. That kind of shows how depressed I am at the world I now live in._

_I don't know what happened after the fight with Doomsday except that we both ended up buried a mile underground. Thankfully though that monster is dead and his body has turned to dust. Somehow separating Davis from Doomsday took away it's adaptive regenerative powers making it possible to kill him._

_I have tried to find records of what happened to the others, but so far I haven't found anything other than mentions of Lois Lane working at the Daily Planet. I miss her and thinking back on it I now realise I should have taken the chance with her instead of wasting time with Lana again._

_This new Earth is so much different than the world I left behind. A few decades ago the human race discovered an alien transit system called a Mass Effect Relay. Jor-El for some reason is not happy about it and every time I ask him about it he tells me that humanity has opened Pandora's box. I have no idea what he's talking about but I have learned to take his warnings seriously. Now I just cant shake the feeling that something is coming, something that is very bad._

_At the moment though if something does happen I am in no condition to help. The human authorities are looking for me since they are trying to work out how an alien ended up buried a mile under ground on Earth. Those questions I cant answer for them at the moment as being around them is too risky as my powers are almost depleted._

_From what little I can understand, the fight with Doomsday completely drained my batteries and my body went into some kind of hibernation while it slowly absorbed ambient radiation. Unfortunately being a mile underground cut me off from the sun and it has taken this long for my energy reserves to build back up to a point where I could be revived. However my powers are still severely weakened and these new weapons that humanity have sting quite a bit._

_Jor-El has tried to help but even the Fortress's power cells are weakened as it shut down after my apparent death. Thankfully though now that I'm back so to speak the solar cells are slowly recharging it. It will take time but hopefully I will also be back to my old self eventually, I just don't know where my place is in this world now._

_Jor-El's scans on me have also indicated that my body even while in hibernation continued to change and evolve to the point where I can apparently absorb any kind of Solar Energy, even that of a red sun. If that is true then I have to ask if that makes me truly immortal since my body only needs to recharged if I run out of energy. When I learned that my powers came from the Earths yellow sun I knew that I would outlive everyone I loved. I however had hope that I could go somewhere and give up my powers so that I could eventually grow old and die. Looks like that isn't going to happen as Jor-El has told me that my body no longer ages._

_So here I am, Clark Kent or Kal-El of Krypton. I am alone and my greatest fears have come to life, but for some reason I know that humanity will need me again._

_=End of Journal Entry=_

##########################################################################################################################


	2. Chapter 1

########################################################################################################

########################################################################################################

**Chapter 1**

_Running through the building Clark could hear alarms going off as well as people chasing him as he made his way around another corridor. A little while ago he had woken up with the worst headache anyone could imagine. To make matters worse what the fact that for some reason his powers were almost completely gone and he didn't know why. The last thing he could remember before waking up in an examination room was grabbing hold of Doomsday before launching them both into the air heading towards the geothermal facility. After that everything was a total blank until he woke up a little while ago._

_Making his way around another corner Clark came to a stop and leaned back against the wall while trying to catch his breath. Even with his powers almost gone he was still faster than anyone else around. Using what little energy he had left he focused his eyes and activated his x-ray vision so that he could see through the wall and hopefully figure out how to get out of wherever he was._

_As his x-ray vision kicked in he found that he had to concentrate a lot harder than normal to use it, and even then it was fritzing in and out. Eventually though he was able to keep his x-ray vision working long enough to see through the building, what he saw on the other side though totally shocked him._

_There were only what he could call cars flying around in the air as well as what he could only call spaceships moving around the sky. The entire area was filled with massive skyscrapers and as he took note of the outside world he knew that this wasn't his world anymore._

_Hearing the sound of boots tapping on the ground brought him out of his thoughts and he shut down his x-ray vision before making his way down the corridor towards a window he had seen nearby. As he reached the end of the corridor he used what strength he had to bust the lock on the door, even that took some effort. Once the door was open he moved over to the window at the end of the room and took in the sight around him._

_From what he could see the sun was just coming up and was currently behind a tall skyscraper. The good news however was that even from behind the building he could feel a small amount of energy building up within him. One thing he had figured out long ago was that when he was in direct sunlight his powers got a boast and the evidence of that became apparent when he saw the small cut on his hand begin to glow as it healed. Letting out a sigh he closed his eyes and let the small amount of sunlight hit him as he felt his strength build._

"_STOP RIGHT THERE… TURN AROUND AND GET ON YOUR KNEES." A male voice shouted causing Clark's eyes to snap open. Turning around he instantly took note of the three, well army or security guys pointing weapons on him._

"_Who the hell are you people?" Clark asked trying to stay as calm as possible._

"_ON YOUR KNEES… NOW!" One of the soldiers shouted totally ignoring the question that Clark had just asked them._

_Clark knowing that this wasn't going to end well knew he needed to make a decision, and quickly. Feeling the sun hit his back however give him another option and he hoped that he wouldn't kill himself doing it. With what strength he had he turned towards the window and ran towards it before jumping through it. As this was happening he felt a few sharp pains in his back to which he assumed were from their weapons._

_As he was falling though he could feel the sun on him and it was strengthening him and as the ground rushed towards him he hoped that he would survive what he was doing._

Opening his eyes Clark sat up quickly as he heard the COM link in his room go off. Getting up out of his bed he made his way over to the large monitor in his room and activated it, not caring that he was half naked. As soon as the screen activated he was instantly greeted by the sight of the Asari Councillor. "Councillor Tevos." He greeted with a small nod.

"Greetings Kal-El, I hope I'm not disturbing you." The councillor asked while giving his topless form a once over. She like the rest of her species that knew of the existence of Kryptonians were always attracted to the super powered race. In fact the Asari were the only race that knew that Kryptonians existed but were unaware of the fact that they were from outside of Milky Way. To those Asari that knew of Kryptonians, viewed them as almost godlike due to their powers. It was also no secret to the Asari that melding with a Kryptonian due to their unique and immensely powerful nervous systems was considered quite a prize if you could mate with one of them.

It had come as quite a shock when Kal-El had approached her on the Citadel a year earlier telling her that he was a Kryptonian and that he needed her help. Knowing that Kal-El didn't exist in any database and the fact that his race were revered as gods by some of her people Tevos had set up an identity for him. In return Kal-El had offered his services should she or her government need help. There were a few conditions of course that came along with it, mainly that he wouldn't get involved with any internal fighting between the Citadel races.

After taking in the Kryptonian's body the councillor brought herself out of her thoughts which were starting to turn lustful and focused on what she needed to discuss. "Kal-El a situation has arisen and I require your help… One of our Spectres, Saren Arterius has gone rogue."

"What happened?" Kal asked with a bit of curiosity in his voice.

"We don't know why he has gone rogue… All we do know is that he attacked the human colony of Eden Prime… He also appears to have amassed an army of Geth followers." The councillor stated in response.

"The Geth." Kal stated with surprise as the only info he had on them said that they hadn't left the Veil in over two hundred years. "Why would the Geth abandon their isolation?"

"We don't know… The only theory we have at the moment is that Saren has somehow convinced them to help him… What Saren's goals ultimately are however escapes us."

"What do you need from me?" Kal asked as he had decided to help the moment he was told that a human colony had been attacked.

The Asari councillor let out a small sigh as she knew that Kal-El would want to avoid being around the people she was about to ask him to work with. "The council has recently appointed a human, a commander John Shepard to the Spectres… We have tasked him with tracking down Saren and the Geth… I know you once told me that the human military were possibly looking for you… But I need you to work with this new Spectre."

Kal closed his eyes and took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. He knew he couldn't escape his past amongst the humans and he had intentionally avoided contact with the human race as a whole. Of course he had run into a few on the Citadel but he tried to limit his contact with them as it was a constant reminder of all those he had lost since he had woken up.

However at the moment the fact that a human colony had been attacked was playing on his mind and he already knew that he would do it, even if he wanted to avoid human contact. Opening his eyes though he turned his attention back to the Asari councillor. "Where is this Spectre?"

The Asari councillor give Kal-El a grateful smile and was relieved that he had decided to help despite whatever his personal issues with the human race were. That was something that he had kept strictly to himself. "Commander Shepard has just been given command of a ship and it is currently at dock four two two… I will instruct them to wait for you until you arrive… You can access the docking bay via the C-Sec academy."

"Alright…Tell them I'll be there in about half an hour." Kal responded.

"Thank you Kal-El… I wish you luck." With that the Asari councillor closed the channel leaving Kal standing there with a feeling that things were about to get rather interesting for him.

\SV-ME/\SV-ME/\SV-ME/\SV-ME/\SV-ME/\SV-ME/\SV-ME/\SV-ME/\SV-ME/\SV-ME/\SV-ME/

Commander John Shepard was standing outside the Normandy talking with Anderson and he had to admit he was feeling a little confused. Just before the Earth ambassador Donnel Udina left he had told the commander that the Asari councillor was assigning an operative to help. Obviously neither Anderson or Udina were happy by this and after listening to his former CO telling him about how Saren sabotaged his Spectre candidacy he couldn't help but wonder why this person was being assigned to help track down Saren.

"Anderson, did the councillor give you any info on this operative?" Shepard asked with curiosity in his voice.

"No." Anderson responded while shaking his head slightly. "All she said was that she was assigning someone who is good at infiltration and moving around without being seen… Personally I don't like this… Too much could go wrong and it would be easy for them to put the blame on you to save their own skins."

"I'll deal with whatever they throw at me." The newly appointed Spectre stated with certainty in his voice before deciding to change the subject. "So is there anything else you can tell me about Saren?"

Anderson let out another small sigh before he started thinking about anything that maybe useful to the Normandy's new commander.

As for Kal he was just getting out of the elevator when he saw the human ship docked a little bit up the ramp as well as seeing three humans and a Quarian standing just outside the entry way to the ship. Taking a deep breath he let it out slowly as he wasn't really looking foreword to the encounter. He had nothing against humans as he was raised by them, it just hurt too much as being around them caused him to think about those he lost.

Deciding to get the introductions out of the way he walked towards the group standing outside the ship.

"Saren is a slippery bastard commander… " Anderson started to say when he noticed another human walking towards the ship. As he looked at this human male he took note of the clothes he was wearing. The man was wearing what looked like a black pair of jeans along with a dark red t-shirt and a black leather jacket. _Obviously a tourist that somehow got lost._ He thought to himself and was just about to comment on it as the man approached and started to speak.

"So which one of you is commander Shepard?" The man asked in an emotionless voice.

Shepard turned towards the source of the voice as did the two other people who were there along with a dark skinned human who was already facing the newcomer. The other human was a female with Dark hair and Kal had to admit that she was attractive. As for the Quarian, Kal could tell that she was obviously female and if he had wanted to he could have x-rayed her helmet to see what she looked like but he didn't do that sort of thing.

"I'm Shepard… Who are you?" The commander asked in a serious tone.

"The name's Kal… Councillor Tevos asked for me to give you a hand on your assignment." The newcomer answered keeping his tone as flat as possible.

"Since when do humans work for the Asari?" The Quarian asked with genuine confusion in her voice.

Kal glanced over at the Quarian for a second before turning his attention back to the commander. "Tevos asked for my help so here I am… I wont be giving you my biography before you start asking." As those words left his mouth he turned his attention back to the Quarian. "And I don't work for the Asari government… I'm more of a freelancer and I owed the councillor a favour."

"I don't like this Commander." The human female stated obviously uncomfortable with the situation that was unfolding.

"Neither do I… Believe me I have better things to do than to be stuck with a bunch of humans for the next several weeks." Kal responded coldly. He didn't want to be mean or anything but he didn't want to start up any kind of friendship with them.

"You say human as if your not one of them." The Quarian stated with confusion in her voice again.

"That's because I'm not." Kal answered before returning his attention to the commander. "So where should I put my things?"

Shepard turned his attention to Ashley and give her a small nod. "Williams… Take our guest onboard and wait on the crew deck."

"Aye Aye sir" The female soldier responded before turning her attention to the unknown male and telling him to follow her.

Following her instructions Kal followed the human female towards the ship and away from the commander who was looking at Anderson with confusion. "Do you know of any alien races that look exactly like we do?" The commander asked.

"No." The former captain of the Normandy responded. "I agree with William's… I don't like this one bit."

"What about you Tali… Have you ever heard of a race that look human?"

"No I haven't and looking at him I would say that he was one hundred percent human." The young Quarian female answered in response.

"You better get going Commander… " Anderson said as his own curiosity was starting to peek. "I will talk with Udina and see if I can find out more about this guy."

"Alright… But I'll see what I can learn from him as well." With that Shepard extended his hand towards Anderson who took it and shook it. "I'll keep you updated."

"Take care of yourself commander… And do us proud" With that Anderson let go of Shepard's hand before walking away down the ramp towards the elevator.

\SV-ME/\SV-ME/\SV-ME/\SV-ME/\SV-ME/\SV-ME/\SV-ME/\SV-ME/\SV-ME/\SV-ME/\SV-ME/

Shepard walked aboard the Normandy and went straight into the cockpit to see Joker who was as usual sitting on his ass messing around with the flight controls. "Hey commander." The pilot greeted before letting out a small sigh. "I heard what happened to Captain Anderson… He's survived a hundred battles and then gets taken down by backroom politics… Just watch your back commander… If things go bad on this mission you'll be next on the chopping board."

"This feels wrong… Anderson should be the one in charge… I feel like I'm steeling his ship from him." Shepard stated before letting out a small sigh of his own.

Joker turned his head and looked up at the Normandy's new commanding officer. "Yeah, the captain got screwed but it's not like you could've stopped it… Nobody's blaming you… Everyone on this ship is behind you commander… One hundred percent." Once he had finished speaking Joker activated the ships intercom. "The intercoms open… Got anything you wanna say to the crew?"

Shepard leaned over the back of Joker's chair and looked at the console in front of the pilot. "This is commander Shepard speaking… We have our orders, find Saren and stop him before he finds the conduit… I wont lie to you, this mission wont be easy… For too long our species has stood apart from the others… Now it's time for us to step up and do our part for the rest of the galaxy… Time to show them what humans are made of… When we go into the Traverse, Saren's followers will be waiting for us… But we'll be ready for them too…" Standing straight back up Shepard looked out of the cockpit for a second before speaking again. "Humanity needs to do this… Not just for our own sake, but for the sake every other species in Citadel space… Saren must be stopped, and I promise you all… We will stop him."

"Well said commander… The captain would be proud." Joker stated as he shut the intercom off.

"Anderson sacrificed everything so that I'd get this chance." Shepard responded before turning around. "Set course for Therum in the Artemis Tau cluster."

"Aye aye commander." With that Joker set about detaching the Normandy from the Citadel docking arms. Once clear he took the ship towards the relay and set a course for Therum.

Shepard for his part made his way towards CIC and down onto the crew deck to meet the man assigned to work with them by the Asari councillor.

\SV-ME/\SV-ME/\SV-ME/\SV-ME/\SV-ME/\SV-ME/\SV-ME/\SV-ME/\SV-ME/\SV-ME/\SV-ME/

"So who exactly are you… Or more precisely what are you if your not human?" Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams asked.

Kal for his part was already starting to get annoyed with the questions that she had been prodding him with over the last ten minutes or so. She had been asking him questions about how he was working for the Asari. There were slight accusations about him betraying humanity despite telling her several times that he wasn't human. To be perfectly honest she was starting to piss him off. "As I said outside… I'm not going to be giving you my biography… I don't work for you… I'm here as a favour to the councillor, nothing more."

"So let me get this straight." The human started to say with agitation in her tone. "You expect us to believe that your not human… Yet you look exactly human… Sorry but I don't buy it."

"I really don't care whether you believe me or not… Now why don't you go and annoy someone else." Kal responded with a little annoyance showing in his tone.

"She's just doing her job." A male voice said that Kal instantly recognised as the Commanders. "And her statement was a valid one… We've never heard of a race that isn't human yet looks exactly like we do."

"Maybe you should look at a Quarian without their masks on… Except for the hands, feet and the slight difference in their leg structure… They could pass for human." Kal said back and instantly noticed the look of confusion that appeared over both the Gunnery Chief's and commanders faces. "What you didn't know that they look almost human." He added with sarcasm as he actually knew that they didn't know what the Quarian's looked like without their helmets on. The only reason he knew was due to what he had learned from the Fortress.

"How do you know what a Quarian looks like without their suits?" Williams asked.

"I know a lot of things." Came the response from Kal before turning his full attention to the commander. "Look I know you probably don't want me here… And in your place I would probably feel the same… I'm only doing this as a favour… Nothing more."

"Alright I can accept that… But that still doesn't explain how if what you said was true that your not human." Shepard stated.

Kal let out a small sigh and shook his head. _Some people just don't know when the let things go._ He thought to himself before deciding to give the commander a cryptic answer. "There are species in this universe far older than yours or the Asari… And for the record I don't look human… In fact if you want to get technical… Your people look like mine considering my race was around long before yours."

"Oh and just how long has your race been around?" Williams asked with sarcasm in her voice as she didn't believe that he wasn't human.

"Lets just say that my people were out exploring the universe when the dinosaurs ruled the Earth." Kal answered before turning his attention back to Shepard. "Look… I'm not here to become your friends… I have a job to do and that's all I'm here for." With that said Kal turned and left leaving the commander and the Gunny just looking at him strangely.

"Commander please tell me you don't buy that crap about him not being human or that he's from a race far older than ours." Williams stated as she turned her attention to her commanding officer.

"I don't know Williams… Why does he have to lie about who and what he is." Shepard stated while not really knowing if he believed what he had just been told or not.

"Well it seems pretty straight forward to me." Williams said back before a look of annoyance appeared on her face. "He works for the Asari government… Despite what he said, the Asari wouldn't bring in a freelancer to work with us… And if he works for their government as an operative then that means he's defected… He could be tried for treason… That seems like a more likely reason for him to lie since I don't believe that crap he just told us."

Shepard let out a small sigh before returning his attention to Williams. "I don't know… What he just said would be too much bullshit if he's defected… He would have to know that we wouldn't believe it so if that was a cover story to hide his defection… Well it's a pretty shit one." With that Shepard himself turned and walked off leaving Williams there with a look of confusion on her face as she couldn't believe that Shepard may be buying into the crap that they were both just told.

########################################################################################################

So Chapter 1 is up let me know what you think.

########################################################################################################


	3. A Question for the readers

**A Question for the Readers.**

Hey guys well first off I just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews so far and I appreciate all the feedback, both good and bad.

After reading some of the reviews for this story I have come to the conclusion that perhaps I went about doing things the wrong way. I have received a few Private Messages asking about having Kal or Clark takes Shepard's place or even have him actually being Shepard.

I must admit that I did think about doing that but there were a few problems along the way when I was putting the concept for this story together. Mainly that having a super powered alien from a galaxy far far away in the human military. Bringing Kal in as one of Shepard's associates seemed like the most logical approach to solve this problem.

The other issue was that when coming up with the concept for this story I wanted to do it based around a world where Clark never became Superman. Having him being buried alive along with Doomsday seemed like a way around it. The other idea I did think about was having Jor-El trap him in the fortress again like he did in season seven before Bizarro returned.

In the long run no matter how I put Clark/Kal into the Mass Effect Universe there were always going to be problems as the two universes don't really mix that well. The biggest problem being that Clark/Kal is way too powerful and as one review stated he could pretty much wipe out all the Reapers himself.

So anyway my question is should I continue writing this story as it is, or should I go back and start it again but this time having Kal and Shepard as the same person. If I do it that way I could use some help for doing a back story on Clark/Kal as to how he could be part of the human military without them knowing that he's a super powered alien from a galaxy far far away.

The other thing I was thinking about was doing a crossover between Mass Effect and Heroes. When I originally came up with the concept of doing a crossover with Mass Effect I did think about doing one with Peter Petrelli taking on the role of commander Shepard. If I had done this though I would have done it so that his original powers got restored after he lost them. And since Peter would pretty much be immortal he would have had to have changed his identity at some point allowing him to take on the name of Shepard. Also while he is extremely powerful he is still essentially human.

So anyway let me know what you think. Either leave a comment in the review section or send me a private message.

Anyway as I said at the beginning, thanks to those of you who have been reading this so and thanks to those who have left reviews as well. I do appreciate your honesty and feedback given so far.


End file.
